The invention relates generally to categorization of aerial bogeys. In particular, the invention relates to techniques to distinguish between ballistic and flat trajectory airborne vehicles and categorize the ballistic vehicles accordingly for appropriate interception response.
An unidentified aerial object or “bogey” represents a prospective threat to a defended asset. To intercept the threat as a target, the defender must categorize ballistic trajectories on the basis of intermittent observation of an object's trajectory. This has represented a difficult problem by conventional analysis techniques using observably available data.